Beautiful in White
by sehooney
Summary: [Oneshoot] Sehun sangat tahu bahwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan perempuan bernama Luhan itu bakal berakhir menyenangkan. Mulai dari menjadi teman sebangkunya, sampai menjadi teman pendamping hidupnya. A HunHan fanfiction. Marriage Life, Romance, and little bit of School Life. Girl!Luhan and Boy!Sehun


**Beautiful in White**

Author : mongkalee

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Genre : Soft Romance

Cerita ini milikku. Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil imajinasiku. Jadi kalaupun ada kesamaan plot, maaf saja, kebetulan selalu terjadi dimana saja. Cast milik orang tua, agensi, dan tentu saja Tuhan.

Warning : It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

 _My love is endless_

 _And with this ring, I say to the world_

 _You're my every reason_

 _You're all that I believe in_

 _With all my heart I mean every word_

 _So as long as I live I love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Shane Filan - Beautiful in White_

 **...**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Gereja putih dengan pepohonan yang rindang itu..

Juga air mancur yang _simple_ di tengah-tengah halaman Gereja.

Kursi-kursi yang terlewati oleh manusia-manusia sibuk.

Serta _microphone_ yang diketuk tiga kali sebelum berbunyi nyaring yang memekakan telinga.

Laki-laki itu berjalan sambil menggulung dua kali lengan kemejanya yang kepanjangan. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri karpet merah yang lumayan panjang. Rangkaian bunga yang diangkat dua orang laki-laki itu dia lewati begitu saja. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit dengan pelan karena gugup.

Dua jam lagi.

Di belakang, laki-laki itu membuka sebuah pintu kayu. Tangannya bergetar kecil ketika menarik gagang pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, apa yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya tersenyum. Dua orang perempuan beda generasi itu menatapnya dari pantulan kaca cermin. Salah satu yang paling muda menorehkan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

 _Setiap wanita adalah sebuah galaksi_

 _Suatu hembusan angin malam. Sebuah mutiara nan misterius_

 _Tiap wanita adalah sistem tata surya yang lengkap_

 _Dalam kobaran cahaya putih namanya_

 _Mereka terangi langit, tandai jelita surga dan tinggikan heranku_

 _(Galaksi-galaksi; Tamam Kahn, Untold Stories)_

 **...**

* * *

 **Beautiful in White**

Keadaan kelas saat itu sedang kacau. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu tapi sang guru belum juga masuk. Hampir semua siswa yang berada di kelas itu ribut dengan urusan masing-masing. Belajar, mengobrol, berfoto, atau yang paling parah adalah menyoraki temannya yang sedang beradu _panco._

Sepasang sepatu hitam _kinclong_ itu berjalan dengan tenang diikuti sepasang sepatu sekolah berwarna putih di belakangnya. Koridor sekolah sangat sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara burung-burung dan suara menenangkan lainnya. Namun begitu berbelok, kedua orang itu akan mendengar suara gaduh dari kelas paling ujung. Si pemilik dari sepasang sepatu hitam _kinclong_ itu menggeleng samar, tidak diketahui oleh seorang siswi di belakangnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka yang ribut jadi berhamburan menuju bangku masing-masing. Masuklah seorang pria bertubuh tambun dengan kumis tebal menyeramkan dan seorang perempuan yang berjalan mengekor. Suasana kelas seketika sepi. Siswa-siswi itu memandangi kedua orang yang baru masuk dengan lekat, kecuali si laki-laki yang duduk sendiri di pojok kelas. Laki-laki itu sibuk dengan coretan-coretan gambar di halaman terakhir bukunya.

Laki-laki itu, Oh Sehun, baru teralihkan perhatiannya saat si perempuan yang masuk bersama gurunya tadi mulai bersuara. Suara perempuan itu sangat tenang, seperti hembusan angin pagi. Suaranya juga mendamaikan, seperti milik ibunya.

Suara perempuan itu, wajah, serta tubuh mungilnya, mengingatkannya tentang puteri kecil yang dulu diceritakan kakeknya sebagai pengantar tidur. Cara perempuan itu tersenyum dan bagaimana binar di matanya menyala-nyala seperti kobaran cahaya putih di malam hari itu,

Sehun suka.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Mohon bantuannya."

 _Xi Luhan..._

Namanya semanis rona merah alami di pipinya.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Melihat bagaimana perempuan itu berjalan mendekatinya, Sehun sudah bisa merasakan debaran-debaran aneh yang menggila di dadanya. Apalagi saat sadar bahwa bangku disebelahnya itu kosong. Perempuan bernama Luhan itu pasti akan duduk di sebelahnya, menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Kalau bisa, bukan hanya menjadi teman sebangkunya. Tapi _harus_ bisa menjadi teman pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Luhan pun duduk di sebelah Sehun dengan tenang. Mengetahui bahwa dia punya teman sebangku yang baru, Luhan tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Xi Luhan." kata Luhan mengawali perkenalannya.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia hanya memandangi Luhan hingga muncul rona merah yang lebih kentara di pipi perempuan itu. Luhan salah tingkah dipandangi laki-laki asing seperti itu. Dia pun menarik tangannya dan menghadap ke depan. Sang guru sudah mulai menjelaskan materi hari ini.

Seharusnya Sehun bicara. Seharusnya Sehun menerima uluran tangan itu, mencoba sensasi lembutnya permukaan tangan itu. Seharusnya lidahnya tidak kelu. Seharusnya otot-ototnya tidak menegang.

Ya, hanya seharusnya.

 _Luhan yang cantik. Maaf ya.._

 **...**

Pagi itu, Sehun sengaja berangkat lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya. Langkahnya menggema di koridor yang sepi dengan kepulan uap air yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kelasnya berada di belakang dan itu cukup membuat Sehun kelelahan.

Begitu memasuki kelasnya, langkah Sehun langsung berhenti. Seorang perempuan dengan jepit bunga _diplotaxis muralis_ di kepalanya itu membuat Sehun tersenyum samar. Si perempuan mendongak begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dia tersenyum menyapa Sehun.

"Tumben berangkat pagi. Belum mengerjakan PR?" tanya si perempuan masih dengan senyumannya.

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak juga. Sekali-kali berangkat pagi kan tidak masalah." jawab Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah perempuan itu. Si perempuan menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

Perempuan itu, Luhan. Pagi ini dia terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang lurus sepunggung itu dibiarkan terurai dan hanya dihiasi jepit kecil untuk menyingkirkan poni panjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius dengan buku yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Tangan kanannya juga bekerja untuk menulis hal-hal penting yang dia dapatkan dari buku itu di buku catatan kecil.

Sudah hampir enam bulan perempuan ini menjadi teman sebangkunya. Luhan adalah perempuan yang menyenangkan. Baru beberapa hari menjadi siswi baru, dia sudah mendapatkan banyak teman. Senyumannya yang menular juga binar ceria di matanya itu mampu membuat siapa saja senang dan ingin dekat dengannya. Termasuk Sehun.

Anggap saja Sehun menyukai Luhan. Dia menyukai Luhan dari awal saat perempuan itu berada di depan kelas, memperkenalkan dirinya, dan duduk di sebelahnya untuk pertama kali. Sehun sudah terkena panah asmara malaikat kecil yang sering disebut _Cupid_ oleh kakaknya yang berimajinasi tinggi. Malah panah asmara itu menancap dalam dihatinya hanya karena cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Jangan melamun. Nanti kau _kesambet,_ aku yang repot."

Sehun tersentak kecil karena sentuhan pelan tangan Luhan di lengannya. Laki-laki itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan sedang tersenyum geli sambil menatapnya.

 _Kalau kesambet cintamu, aku yang bakal repot, Luhan._

Sehun tertawa canggung. "Kenapa bisa repot?"

"Hanya kita berdua di kelas ini. Jam enam masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah." kata Luhan. Tangannya dia jauhkan dari lengan Sehun dan hendak melanjutkan catatannya yang belum rampung.

Ah, benar. Hanya mereka berdua di sini.

Jam dinding yang jarum detiknya bergerak, suaranya terdengar keras di kelas itu. Suasana sangat hening hingga Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sehun mengulum bibirnya dengan resah, membasahinya, dan menggigitnya. Sumpah, dia seperti seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Dan Sehun benar-benar menggelikan, dia terlihat sangat konyol.

Namun Sehun berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada kepala kursi. Matanya bergerak ke arah Luhan yang sedang membaca. Bibir perempuan itu bergerak kecil, dan mencebik sedikit.

Astaga! Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat! Ini gila, tahu! Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan semua gejolak yang pernah dia kubur dalam-dalam. Gejolak untuk mencium perempuan ini.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun pelan.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. Dia hanya membalas panggilan Sehun dengan "Hmm?" dan setelah itu Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Luhan mengerutkan kening. Dia bingung kenapa Sehun tidak lagi bersuara setelah dia menanggapinya dengan jawaban pendek seperti tadi. Maka dia menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun saat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba wajah Sehun sudah berada di depannya, dan menciumnya.

Luhan mendelik dan ingin mengeluarkan matanya begitu bibir laki-laki itu menempel tepat di permukaan bibirnya. Rasa lembut juga hangatnya bibir itu membuat Luhan hampir melemas. Pulpen di tangan kanannya jatuh ke lantai, tepat di sebelah kakinya yang bergetar. Tidak ada gerakan lumatan dan kecupan untuknya. Yang ada hanya bibir yang saling menempel dan hal itu saja sudah membuat Luhan _deg-degan_. Jantungnya berulah tidak jelas.

Ciuman itu berakhir. Keduanya menjauh dengan gelagat salah tingkah. Luhan masih kaku sedangkan Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf. Tadi itu.." Sehun mengerjap ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Apa yang dimaksud dengan senyuman itu? Luhan tidak masalah atau Luhan mencoba untuk mengurangi kegrogiannya?

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jangan difikirkan. Anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi." katanya seperti biasa. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpennya yang tadi terjatuh, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kelas itu.

Luhan pergi, meninggalkan kebingungan di otak Sehun.

Sehun memandangi luar kelasnya. Taman kecil di depan kelasnya membuat Sehun tersenyum samar. Bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu mulai mekar. Bunga itu adalah Luhan, _diplotaxis muralis_. Bunga kecil yang sederhana itu tertiup angin pagi dengan pelan.

 _Luhan.. Bunga yang mekar itu.. Kau yang menanamnya kan? Tanpa sadar pula, kau juga menanam semua tentang dirimu di hatiku. Kau adalah serpihan terakhir dalam hidupku yang harus aku jadikan sesuatu yang utuh._

 **...**

"Selamat dan sukses! Semoga kalian bisa meraih cita-cita kalian setelah ini."

Suara tepuk tangan meriah dan suara sorakan yang riuh menyambut si Kepala Sekolah yang menuruni podium. Setelah itu yang ada adalah suara ratusan pasang kaki yang keluar dari aula menuju ke lapangan basket di depan aula. Ratusan siswa yang baru saja diwisuda itu meloncat-loncat senang. Sebagian kecil diantara mereka, ada yang berpelukan, menangis haru, dan lain-lain.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa akhir tahun. Perjuangan mereka akhirnya berakhir sudah setelah tiga tahun menimba ilmu di sekolah ini. Mereka hanya tinggal menata serpihan-serpihan kecil yang sudah mereka temukan selama bersekolah.

"Lempar toganya!"

Sehun mendengar salah satu orang yang entah dari mana, berteriak. Setelah itu terdengar hitungan lambat bersama-sama. Sehun meraih toganya yang berada di kepala, dan melemparnya jauh-jauh ke atas saat hitungan ketiga, bersamaan dengan yang lain. Seketika langit yang biru, yang ada diatas kepala Sehun, menjadi hitam karena ratusan toga yang dilempar. Suara riuh karena teriakan dan sorakan kembali terdengar.

Mereka senang, tentu saja.

Dimata Sehun, toga itu jatuh dengan lambat. Di sekitar Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi _slowmotion_ ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan perempuan yang sedang tertawa-tawa tidak jauh darinya.

Luhan, perempuan itu terlihat bahagia. Senyuman di wajahnya membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Apalagi lambaian tangannya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar.

Disekitar dirinya dan Luhan banyak teman-teman yang melompat-lompat senang, banyak juga yang berlarian untuk menghampiri temannya hingga menghalangi pandangan Sehun dan Luhan. Namun itu semua tidak membuat senyuman kedua manusia itu luntur. Mereka masih melempar senyum.

Ketika seseorang berjalan melintas di depan Sehun, semuanya langsung berubah. Toga-toga yang tadi berjatuhan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang berjatuhan. Teman-teman mereka yang tadi berloncatan berubah tenang. Suara gaduh karena sorakan tadi juga berbuah menjadi suara tenang piano yang berdenting-denting.

Sehun sadar, cerita-cerita tadi adalah masa lalunya. Empat tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya dia merasa jatuh cinta dengan perempuan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pelan.

Perempuan itu, Luhan. Dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang pas di tubuhnya. Juga rambut hitam legam yang lurus itu tergulung tinggi dan menyimpan mahkota kecil sebagai hiasan di kepalanya.

Luhan sangat cantik.

Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan dan Ayahnya sudah berada di depannya. Ayahnya Luhan mendekat, berkata "Aku serahkan Luhan kepadamu" pada Sehun, lalu menarik tangan Luhan agar berada di atas tangan Sehun.

Ketika tangan Luhan sudah berada dalam genggamannya, Sehun merasa lengkap. Semua dunianya yang sempat terpisah serasa menyatu kembali. Luhan adalah magnetnya, inti dari semua kehidupannya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil menuntun Luhan untuk terus berada di sampingnya. "Tanganmu dingin."

Luhan menahan senyum lebar sambil membuat cubitan kecil ditelapak tangan Sehun. "Sudah diam." katanya geli.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri di depan seorang Pastur. Saling mengucapkan janji dengan bergandengan tangan.

Seorang anak kecil bergaun putih yang lucu datang dari belakang. Ditangan mungilnya ada bantal kecil berwarna merah sebagai alas dari kotak cincin. Si gadis kecil dengan senyuman riang itu berjalan menghampiri kedua mempelai. Tangannya yang pendek terulur. Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat bagaimana senyuman si gadis kecil ini. Terlihat polos, dan menggemaskan.

Kotak cincin pun terbuka. Ada dua cincin yang berbeda ukurannya di dalam sana. Sehun mengambil salah satu cincin yang ukuran diameternya lebih kecil. Laki-laki itu meraih jemari tangan Luhan, dan menyematkan cincin dengan hiasan permata kecil itu di jari manis Luhan. Begitu pun dengan Luhan.

 _...with this ring, I say to the world. You're my reason. You're all that I believe in. With all my heart I mean everyword..._

" _Kisseu! Kisseu! Kisseu!"_

Rona merah di pipi Luhan makin kentara saat sorakan itu terdengar lebih heboh. Sehun berusaha untuk menahan tawa melihat rona merah itu. Luhan sedang menunduk malu-malu. Sedangkan Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika sorakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya Gereja ini bisa-bisa runtuh hanya karena sorakan-minta-cium itu.

"Hey, Luhan." panggil Sehun pelan. Dia berusaha untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang menunduk. Namun Luhan tidak merespon kecuali menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri salah tingkah; persis tingkah bocah remaja yang malu-malu. Sehun sungguh gemas. Laki-laki itu kembali memanggil nama Luhan. "Luhan,"

Luhan baru mendongak dan seketika itu juga jantungnya berdebar cepat. Sehun langsung menciumnya. Memberi kecupan kecil di bibir lalu melumatnya dengan pelan.

Yang Luhan tahu, ketika Sehun menciumnya, dunianya terasa lebih berwarna. Kupu-kupu nakal juga seperti bermain dan menggelitiki perutnya. Luhan juga tahu, ketika Sehun menciumnya, laki-laki itu berusaha untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat. Pesan yang berisi kalau Sehun sedang berusaha dengan keras untuk membuatnya bahagia adalah suatu hal yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dalam ciuman.

Ciuman pun berakhir, sorakan ikut membaur dengan tepuk tangan senang dari tamu yang datang. Sehun dan Luhan menjauhkan diri. Mereka saling melempar senyum sebelum akhirnya bergelagat salah tingkah.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Tidak berfikir kalau nanti bakal jadi malam yang panjang?"

Luhan langsung mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan keras. Dia berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur. "Jangan bahas itu." kata Luhan kalem.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Pinggangnya masih dia usap sambil meringis kecil. "Kau takut kalau— aduh! Ya ampun.."

Luhan tertawa kecil setelah berhasil menginjak kaki Sehun. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kau tahu? Aku sempat berfikir kalau kau sudah ketularan mesumnya temanmu." kata Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan hampir terbahak setelah mengetahui maksud dari pernyataan Luhan.

"Ya ampun, siapa pun juga bakal mengalami malam yang panjang, sayang." ujar Sehun.

"Aku juga tahu itu, sayang." balas Luhan bersedekap.

Sehun ikut bersedekap. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Apa?"

Sehun memicing. "Sepertinya kau menghindari sesuatu." katanya selidik. Dia melihat reaksi Luhan yang mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menghela nafasnya yang panjang. "Ada apa lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Cincin yang berada di jari manisnya dia mainkan. Cincin itu terasa memberat. Ketika sela jemarinya diisi oleh jemari Sehun, cincin itu terasa ringan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan menenangkan.

"Katakan saja." kata Sehun pelan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Luhan ingin mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia resahkan. Hal itu akhir-akhir ini selalu membayanginya. Teman-temannya pernah membicarakan hal itu saat tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng. Dia memeluk Sehun kemudian.

Sehun tahu, Luhan sedang gelisah. Kegelisahan perempuan itu membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Luhan dengan halus.

Baiklah, Sehun akan memulainya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Luhan tidak menjawab. "Tahu tidak? Tadi itu kau cantik sekali."

Luhan langsung mendongak. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Gaun yang putih tadi cocok untukmu." jelasnya. Kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana rasanya berjalan di altar bersama Ayah?"

Pandangan Luhan menerawang sebentar. "Gugup. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata-kata lagi. Yang pasti kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya berjalan di altar."

"Ohya?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya antusias. "Aku jadi ingin merasakan momen itu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan. Dia mulai sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"Kau harus membuatku menjadi seorang Ayah dari seorang anak perempuan. Lalu aku akan mengiringi anak perempuan kita kalau dia menikah nanti. Dia pasti juga akan secantik dirimu dengan gaun putih." kata Sehun, dalam. Matanya selalu menatap mata Luhan yang bening ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

Luhan tertawa. Dia meninju lengan Sehun dengan pelan lalu mengaduh kecil ketika dirinya didorong Sehun untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba jantung Luhan berdegub kencang. Jarak antara wajah Sehun dengan wajahnya sangat dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan mulai panik.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Buat aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan di altar tadi." katanya lalu mencium Luhan dengan cepat.

Malam itu, ketika Bulan bersinar dengan terang, ditemani ribuan bintang, kedua manusia itu memadu kasih. Cinta yang tulus membuat kain-kain itu jatuh ke lantai. Mereka tidak akan mampu menghalangi apa yang menjadi keinginan keduanya malam itu.

 **FINISH**

* * *

Jangan minta diterusin. Nanti rate nya malah berubah :3 dan jangan minta sequel tentang adegan malam pertama HunHan. Plissss aku nggabisa bikin fanfic yang kyk begitu :3

Dan maaf kalau istilah-istilahnya salah. Aku masih kecil, masih lima belas tahun dan belum tahu istilah-istilah macam begitu.

Mau koreksi? Ehehe.. :D Review juseyooooo~


End file.
